kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruka Genuine
Ruka Genuine (ルカ・ジェヌイン) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is a another protagonist much like the other heroes and he is a whirlwind genius who served the other students and he helps others who want to finish the project. Role in Game Ruka arc Ruka is only appears in Ruka arc and unlike other story arcs and much like Melody arc while playing in Ruka arc, the number of chapters is now 8 instead of 12. Unlike the side stories, the chapter progression and unlockable chapters are sequences and can be selected anytime by the player. Also Ruka has a storyline that is completely different with other protagonists' story arcs and it focuses on the school student's story where Ruka involves through a chance of new projects and his dreams passing through hope and trust -to face the horrors of the dangerous riot wars. Ruka is the sword boy genius who served the other students and he helps others who want to finish the project. Due to his dream as protector of little red riding hood and he become a heroes, Ruka meets Mika Ogami who personally befriended and she helps Ruka through the little red riding hood adventures about finding a treasures throughout the dreams and also they fight the enemy riots with the final chance of end the war. Character Information Appearance Ruka is one of the youngest character than any characters consist 12 years old. He is a short aqua color hair with his bangs left open to shows off on his left side, the same color on his eyes and he wears round glasses. He only wears a school uniform like outfit consist of white long sleeved shirt, a red brown and light brown long sleeved blazer without buttons that shows off his light blue tie under a black vest with buttons, a dark brown belt, a short dark green pants, white socks and a pair of red brown shoes with gold bands. Personality Compared to Aruto Kirihara, Ruka is genius, smart, polite, upright and professional young child who is proud of his position and genius uprising. Known to raise his voice in a charismatic and energetic uproar in battle, he sees his ideal world as a righteous and moral one where the heroes of honor and justice takes prominence. In his appearance, he is determined to keep true to his beliefs at any cost. He is considered one of the last hopes in the world, keeping true to the friend's methods with his outspoken and faithful nature. However, he sometimes befriended by Mika Ogami due to his cute and polite nature and he keep her promise at any point. Despite this, he is a little more flexible to accept other people to achieve the same means. Ruka also states his honest distaste for war yet asserts that it's inevitable to change the times. However, as his story progresses, he seemingly innocently insensitive towards others with a few of his comments, despite meaning no harm. Quotes *"I'm Ruka Genuine and I'll demonstrate my knowledge of the wind!" *"Take this!" *"In your face!" *"How about this?!" *"Know your place!" *"No heart feelings." *"Go!" *"Wind, protect me!" *"I'll go through!" (as starts of his Storm Rush Stance) *"Hit it!" (as cancel/finishes of his Storm Rush Stance) *"Out of my way!" *"Storm, slice them!" *"Prepare yourself!" (as performs Musou Attack) *"Wind... Cut them down!" (as performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"Gotcha!" (as performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"Wind, give me strengh!" (activates Burst Mode) *"The storm is coming!!" (as starts of his Burst Attack) *"Seiyaaaah!! Game Over!" (as finishes of his Burst Attack) *"I have beaten another in the name of hope and justice!" *"I'll forever live and fight to win. For the people in the whole world!" *"Love and honor form the basis of all strength and wisdom!" *"Very impressive, but can't hate it!" *"Mom, you doing great!" *"Mika, I'm so impress!" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Slash, second, third and fourth slash, a turning twirl, then a diagonal slashing attack. Launches the enemy at last hit. , ( ): Ruka throws his rulers forward a short distance to launch them up with a hand gesture, knocking back enemies in front of him. The second input causes Ruka to slashing rave gesture once more to cause his rulers dive-bomb the ground, emitting a windy explosion that hits OTG. , , ( ): Ruka swings his sword upward and outward which launches his target, then his multiple rulers as they levitate in front of Ruka with spiraling around, fly up to the said target. Upon the rulers connecting Ruka himself in an instant jumps up to them to meteor slash them downward back to the ground. , , , ( ), ( ): Ruka surrounds opponents with a circle of rulers, impales them and the rulers surround the opponent from the other side then in-and-out per each input, then at the end Ruka throws rulers forward spiraling in a circle. Final blow stuns. , , , : Ruka does a 360 degree spinning slash along the rulers surround Ruka and Ruka slashing rave gestures into a spinning stance to shoot all rulers in all directions. , , , , : Ruka slashes upwards then blast his rulers spiraling forward, in the form of a black horizontal typhoon, knocking anything in front of him skyward. , , , , , , ( ), Ruka slashes wildly then sends his rulers at the ground creating an wind explosion, knocking everything upwards, then creates another as a misty wind shockwave that scatters opponents in every direction. (This input requires Ruka Genuine is Level 15) Direction, , ( ): Ruka rushes forward with his stabbing sword, then does a horizontal left-handed outward slash with a big step forward if is tapped twice. The first input staggers enemies, while the second inflicts crashing knockback via spiral knockdown. Wide Dash Combo( , ( ), ( ) during dash): Ruka does a dashing slash along with his rulers to attack enemies from all sides. On the third input, Ruka slashes upwards to pull the enemy nearer and then push it to the sky. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Ruka does a quick upper slash in mid-air and can be followed up by a basic air combo. , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Ruka sweeps up enemies in range with a forward uppercut slash, and assaults them in the air with a spinning-slanted attack along with his rulers. , , : Ruka slashes vertically upward that send air juggled enemy even higher heights. , , , , ( ), ( ): After two slash air combo, Ruka does a three more slashes. The last input, he dash slashes forward to spiral launches the enemies away at last hit. , , , , : After three slash air combo, Ruka does a 360 degree aerial spinning slash along the rulers surround Ruka and afterwards, blow the air juggled enemies away. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Ruka surrounds aerial opponents with a circle of rulers, impales them. , , , , , , , ( ): After five slash air combo, Ruka does a diagonal right slash up to unleashes a whirlwind with rulers spiraling around several times for a short period of time. The second input does a aerial blade to slash enemies with his sword while landing. (This input requires Ruka Genuine is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button : Ruka counters with a uplifting slash, launches enemies. While blocking the attack with L1 Button : Ruka does a Counter slash and dash forward slash. Then send his rulers to surround the opponents with a all angle of rulers, impales them to inflict damage and spiral launches away at last hit. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Ruler Tornado: Ruka sends all of his rulers and swings his sword to send a tornado slash with rulers spiraling around to enemies in front. When the enemies are hit by the tornado slash, tornadoes that inflict multiple hits and launch enemies into the air for a while will be created. Similar Skill Attack to Aruto's Cyclone Slash, but has a more hits than Cyclone Slash (This skill is learned from the start of Ruka Genuine’s Level). MP cost: 500 Cooldown: 14 seconds Spiral Rulers: Using this skill attack, Ruka sends all of his rulers that encircle his body for last 12 seconds. These are basically long hitboxes that extend from Ruka and automatically combo on hit. While it may be used to extend the combos it will heavily scale in both damage and hitstun. When used in conjunction with his Charge moves, his mix-up game becomes almost nearly impossible to counter, giving him a way through their defenses. By expending 500 MP, Ruka can change the formation of the rulers into one of two modes: Blistering Shots (MP cost: 500): Using this skill attack once during the Spiral Rulers effect, his rulers cease to spin around him and appear behind him. In this mode that can be fired as projectiles. You can choose to fire one or in threes at the automatic aimed enemies. Storm Shots (MP cost: 500): Using this skill attack twice during the Spiral Rulers effect, it causes the rulers to stop hovering around Ruka and instead hover a top at the area of effect in front of him; pointing towards the ground. (This skill requires Ruka Genuine is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Windy Trick: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Ruka takes sword drawing stance for a while and stands in a ready position. Press and hold the button to swing his sword that causes a several whirlwinds to erupt in random spots. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, he whirling around and he does a large whirlwind slash around him to inflict multiple hits several times and then spiral launches the enemy away from him at last hit (This skill requires Ruka Genuine is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 35 seconds Rapid Slash: (chargeable) Ruka charges and gathers a burst of wind energy, then charges forward and slashes rapidly along with his rulers are spinning at the distance of 10 meters. Upon hit the enemies with the Rapid Slash, they inflict multiple hits several times and launch enemies into the air for every hit. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Ruka cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can rush charge up to 20m forward to inflict more hits and damage, followed by a powerful thrust after lunging forward on the opposite same direction to inflict damage and spiral launch juggled enemies away in front. (This skill requires Ruka Genuine is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Hurricane Slasher: Ruka throws all of his rulers in all directions, then then charges his sword and spinning around to create a blade/ruler storm while he walking towards the front to lift enemies in the air, inflict multiple hits and damage. Spiraling launches the enemies away from him at last hit. (This skill requires Ruka Genuine is Level 30). *MP cost: 1300 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Musou Attacks (Genuine Winds) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Ruka slashes furiously multiple times while paces forth surrounded by moving rulers that eventually scatter to create a windy shockwave while he spinning around 1 time. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Ruka Genuine’s Level. , (Chaotic Winds) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Ruka slashes diagonally which causes his rulers to swarm in various directions before slams to the ground to unleash a large crescent wave. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Ruka Genuine is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Bounding Storms) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Ruka throws all of his rulers in all directions and all of the rulers are spiraling around surrounding Ruka as he walks forward in a sword focus gesture damaging opponents, then he slashes upwards to create a lightning that rains down around him with a finishing gesture. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Ruka Genuine is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Windy Explosion) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Ruka raises his sword and strikes back down with a strong forward attack to knocks them back. If his heavy slash connects the enemies, throws all of his rulers to the front of him, then causing them to orbit in a large radius around the area at a fast speed. The rulers then leave behind windy explosions all around himself that inflict crashing knockback via spiral knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Ruka Genuine is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Genuine Cyclone) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Genuine Winds): Ruka raises and throws all of his rulers upward to create a powerful tornado along with his rulers spiraling around him over 20 meter AoE while he walks forward in a prepare slash position and hit nearby enemies several times. The Cyclone Storm last for 10 seconds before he slashes back down with a strong forward attack to unleash a powerful slash to spiral launches the enemies away from him into the air after hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Ruka Genuine is Level 40. (El Reno Tornado) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Genuine Cyclone): Ruka raises and throws all of his rulers upward, then charges and gathers a burst of wind energy to create a massive tornado around him over 50 meter AoE around him while he walks forward in a prepare horizontal slash position and hit all enemies several times and spiral launch them up in the air for every hit. Hold the button longer, the longer duration of the tornado for last 10 seconds before unleashing a powerful horizontal windy slash around him to blow and spiral launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by a powerful horizontal windy slash. K.Oed enemies from Ruka’s Elrino Tornado explosion will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Ruka Genuine is Level 50 along with El Reno Ultimate. Burst Attack (El Reno Ultimate) (Burst Mode required and instead of El Reno Tornad): Ruka slashes to blow and stuns the enemies with a windy shockwave upon startup. Then he bombards the enemies with a series of arcing slashes followed by a ruler slash each time. As Ruka's Burst Attack continues, his attack extends into a number of windy diagonal swipes back and forth along with several broad slashes after moving. Followed by a Cyclone Storm with a ruler storm as prepare a final slash while charges enough windy energy to perform a final blow by tossing his sword right into the air, he jumps to catch it and slashes to the front with a powerful X-shaped windy diagonal slashes to the ground which causes a huge windy explosion. Performing his final blow at the end during his Burst Attack will end immediately. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiral launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Ruka’s Burst Attack El Reno Ultimate wind explosion will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Ruka Genuine is Level 50 along with El Reno Tornado. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Similar to Aruto Kirihara's moves, Ruka Genuine is an exceptional character with sword fighting style. Using his rulers he controls (since his rulers are used as weapons), he can manipulate winds and storms. He's a very effective crowd clearer, as well as a good officer killer (including bosses). His C4-1, and C6-1, and C3-2 attacks are all superb for crowd clearing including his Aerial Charge Attacks and Skill Attacks with the latter being the balanced damage output. It repeatedly attacks a group of enemies in front of the player. This makes it useful for killing enemy generals and quite effective against bosses, especially when the player and enemy are alone. For enemies to get full force, players are recommended to use Spiral Rulers before engage them or hit them from the distance with his ranged Skill Attacks "Ruler Tornado". Also Ruka has a higher combo rating, meaning most of his moves including Skill Attacks and Super Attacks have multiple hits and always scoring a hundreds or thousand of hit combos. Like Hiro, Ruka has little to no down sides of either damage output, defense rating, HP rating or raw speed (even Intellect rating). The only drawback is little to lack Crowd Clearing attacks at the very start, meaning his C4 move and Starter Musou Attack are only crowd clearing move with his full potential right at the start of his level until he learns more for crowd clearing skills and musou attacks. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear the Story Mode in Melody arc along with Mika Ogami. Trivial *Ruka Genuine is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His clothing and appearance is similar to Aruto's formal battle wear except has a different designs and he wears a short pants much like Leon's casual clothing. *His personality is loosely similar to Aruto's personality, but his mixed with Kanetsugu Naoe with a cute attitude. *Ruka's movesets are mixed of Kanetsugu Naoe's moves from Samurai Warriors series and Zuo Ci's moves from Dynasty Warriors series which are the basis of this Eikyuu Alice Musou style and he uses metal rulers instead of talismans. **His Spiral Rulers is loosely similar to Vergil's Summoned Sword from Devil May Cry series with the same fuction, but the exception of rulers instead of summoned sword. **Ruka's LV50 Ultimate Musou Attack and Burst Attack in the first two words El Reno was a inspired name of 2013 El Reno tornado which is occurred over rural areas of Central Oklahoma during the early evening of May 31, 2013. *Ruka Genuine is one of the youngest protagonists in Unaligned side in his age of 12 years old compared to Harry Pattery and Leon Winston. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Unaligned sides Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Swordsman